


The Village

by violaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nonbinary Character, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: "We live our lives taking each second for granted, but what would you do if you knew how much time you had left?"A glimpse into Sam's life after Dean's death. Not Canon complient as Sam, along with Eileen, Gabriel, Jody and Donna transform the bunker into a safe haven for displaced lgbtq hunters and tries to continue the MOL legacy for future generations
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	The Village

The last thing Dean could remember was the absolute blinding pain in his side as he tried his hardest to stay awake for Sammy as he could hear his brother's sobbing as his mind went dark.

Now he was standing in a field of green grass facing the bluest, most beautiful lake Dean has ever seen, reminded him of the lakes he saw with John and Sammy when they were following a ghoul case in Montana. On the other side of the lake were pine trees of varying living staus and snow-covered mountains at the top, there were also houses of varying designs as well now that Dean looked closer. It was the most peaceful and perfect day completely sunny, not a cloud in the sky, chirping birds, whistling wind, which lead to: "Well, at least I made it to heaven" Dean said with a pensive smile, well at least he hoped it was heaven and not a product of Rowena's Netflix Binging-Induced Boredom and this was a Good Place version of Hell. "Yep" Came the distinct voice of Dean's adoptive father as Dean looked over, confused. "What memory is this?" Dean asked as he tried to think about what possible time period this could have been seeing as they were outside the wooden exterior of the roadhouse. "It ain't, ya idjit" Bobby drawled "That kid of yours before he went wherever, made some changes around here. Heaven's what it always should have been, everyone happy, everyone together" Dean sat down in the rocking chair as Bobby handed him a beer from his cooler. "Rufus lives 'bout five miles that way. With Aretha, thought she'd have better taste" Bobby joked "And your Mom and Dad, well, they've got a place down yonder" He pointed to a house that looked almost identical to their old one except this one was icey-light blue, similar to an angel's grace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going back and editing this tomorrow but I wanted post this now because ao3 keeps deleting my work tags lol


End file.
